escape_banalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantheon
Most of my deities are taken from the Greyhawk setting. The Gods Above The good aligned deities. Beory - Goddess of Nature Boccob - God of Magic Celestian - God of Stars and Wanderers Dominaria - Goddess of Debauchery and Delight Ehlonna- Goddess of Woodlands Fharlanghn - God of Horizons and Travel Heironeous - God of Chivalry and Valor Istus - God of Fate and Destiny Kord - God of Athletics and Sport Obad-Hai - God of Nature Olidammara - God of Trickery and Thievery Pelor - God of the Sun and Healing Pholtus - God of Light and Law Ralishaz - God of Ill Luck and Insanity Rao - God of Peace and Reason St. Cuthbert - God of Common Sense and Zeal Trithereon - God of Liberty and Retribution Ulaa - God of Hills and Mountains Wee Jas - Goddess of Magic and Dead The Gods Below The evil aligned deities Asmodeus - God of Devils and Tyranny Erythnul - God of Envy and Slaughter Hextor - God of War and Discord Incabulos - God of Plague and Famine Iuz - God of Pain and Oppression Nerull - God of Death and the Undead Tharizdun - God of Eternal Darkness Vecna - God of Evil Secrets = Racial Deities Deities associated with the races of the Old World Brandobaris - God of Halflings, Stealth, Rogues, and Adventuring Yondalla - Goddess of Halflings, Fertility, and Protection Garl Glitterfold - God of Gnomes, Trickery, and Wiles Moradin - God of Dwarves and Creation Elven Deities Deities of the New World Corellon larethian - God of Elves, Magic, and the Arts Rillifane Rallathil - God of Elves and Nature Sehanine Moonbow - Goddess of Elves and the Moon Aerdrie Faenya - Goddess of Elves and Air Deep Sashelas - God of Elves and the Sea Minor Gods Misc other deities Bahamut - God of Dragons, Justice, and Nobility Blibdoolpoolp - Goddess of Kuo-toa Doresain - God of Ghouls and Hunger Eadro - Deity of Merfolk and the Sea Grolantor - God of Hill Giants and War Gruumsh - God of Orcs, Storms, and War Hruggek - God of Bugbears and Violence Kurtlulmak - God of Kobolds, War, and Mining Laogzed - God of Troglodytes and Hunger Lolth - Goddess of Drow and Spiders Maglubiyet - Goddess of Goblins and War Moradin - God of Dwarves and Creation Sekolah - God of Sahuagin and the Hunt Semuanya - Deity of Lizardfolk and Survival Skerrit - God of Centaur, Satyr, and Nature Skoraeus Stonebones - God of Stone Giants and Art Surtur - God of Fire Giants and Craft Thrym - God of Front Giants and Strength Tiamat - Goddess of Dragons, Wealth, Greed, and Vengeance Vaprak - Deity of Ogres and Trolls Abyssal Lords The dark things worshipped only by the mad. Dagon - Demon Lord of the Depths Demogorgon - Prince of Demons Juiblex - Demon Lord of Destruction, Faceless Lord Orcus - Demon Lord of Death and the Undead Pazuzu - Demon Lord of the Four Winds Yeenoghu - Demon Lord of Gnolls and Savagery